1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shredders. Specifically this invention discloses various bases that support shredders, as well as the shredder waste receptacles that fit within the base.
2. Background Information
With increased privacy concerns shredders have become an integral part in both homes and businesses. Though originally used to destroy paper products, shredders are now used for other forms of media that hold information, such as compact discs. In addition, credit cards and other plastic products are commonly shredded.
Material that is shredded accumulates in the waste receptacle portion of the shredder. The size of the waste receptacle is typically limited by the walls that support the shredder mechanism.
In order to increase the amount of material that can be held in the shredder waste receptacle, the present invention removes certain walls that support the shredder mechanism. With the removal of the walls, the size of the shredder waste receptacle is no longer constrained.
In addition, with increased environmental concerns, it is advantageous to reduce or minimize the amount of material needed to build shredders. This is achieved through the removal of certain walls that support the shredder mechanism. This can likewise be achieved by actually reducing the amount of material used for the supporting walls by implementing openings in the supporting walls. Since less material is needed to make the shredder manufacturing costs are also decreased. In addition, the waste receptacle can be extended beyond the opening in the supporting walls such that other waste can be readily disposed of in the waste receptacle.
From the preceding descriptions, it is apparent that the devices currently being used have significant disadvantages and/or limitations. Thus, important aspects of the technology used in the field of invention remain amenable to useful refinement.